Conversation around a cookie's plate
by Phenixia Sama
Summary: Minion and Roxanne have a conversation about Megamind.


_I wrote this before "Not getting much sleep", but I had to wait to see my friend who was checking my fanfic. For those who don't know, English is not my first language, so if I made some mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me. I don't own any of Dreamworks rights._

* * *

><p>Minion walked toward the kitchen, in his robotic gorilla shaped body, wearing his pink apron. He was lost in his thoughts. Megamind, as usual, was working hard. He wasn't trying to create evil inventions anymore but still, he couldn't stop himself from creating new stuff. And the good part was that making things for Metro City was an easy way to repay all his life sentences. Each day, Minion made sure that his boss was fine in every possible way. And one of them was to make sure that he ate enough. That was not always an easy task. Being a genius, Megamind could be really absent-minded, especially about his own health. And since he was using his brain a lot, he needed a lot more sugar than any human to think properly.<p>

The fact that the blue alien didn't know how to cook at all wasn't common knowledge. When he lived in prison, the food was prepared by others. At the lair, Minion was the one responsible of the house chores. As a special attention to his boss, the fish was often buying a coffee full of sugar and a box of doughnuts that Megamind would drink and eat entirely without realising it. And every time, Minion would meet Roxanne, his boss girlfriend. She was brilliant and playful, with an impressive willpower. The fish could see all those qualities, but he couldn't accept her presence totally. And he was still wondering why.

He was there in his reflections when Roxanne herself came in the lair, using the secret entrance. Minion knew it was her, when he heard the barks of the Brainbots, happy to see their new friend.

''Good evening, Miss Richi,'' said the fish, turning toward the visitor.

''Good evening, Minion. What are you doing? It smells really good,'' said the reporter, throwing away a wrench for the playful Brainbots.

''Cookies. The boss is deeply concentrated in his new project, so I'm making sure that he will not slow down because of a lack of glucids,'' answered Minion.''You can take one, if you want. They are still warm,'' he added, politely.

''Oh. Thank you'' said Roxanne, sitting on a chair. She chose a cookie in the plate and took a bite.

''Mmmmm... it's delicious! You're a really good cook, Minion!''

''Thank you, Miss Richi,'' answered the fish, pleased with himself.

''I can't believe he doesn't take a pound with all those cookies, doughnuts and cakes!'', thought aloud Roxanne.

''Oh. It's because he uses all the energy they give. The work of a hero, just like the one of a super-villain, requires a lot of mental and physical actions. So whatever he eats, it's quickly digested.''

''I can understand that. After all, he's so energetic all the time. Does it affect his sleep too?'', wondered Roxanne, wanting to know more about her boyfriend. She knew Minion would satisfy her curiosity easily.

''Not really. The boss doesn't sleep much. As soon as he got an idea, he will not be able to stop until it's finished. Since he has a lot of plans, he sleeps approximately 6 hours per week or so. I think he never felt relax enough to rest more than that,'' answered the fish.

''Mm... I see. That can be quite a challenge in a relationship,'' analysed Roxanne, staring into space. Before he could answered, she focused her eyes back on him and added, getting up: ''It's good to know that you are there for him. I guess that he's too busy to see me tonight, so I'll come back tomor-''

''Miss Richi?'', interrupted Minion. Roxanne stopped moving, surprise by his sudden serious look.

''Yes, Minion?''

''Can I talk with you about something that... uh... is bothering me?'', hesitated the fish.

''Yes,'' answered Roxanne, sitting back on the chair. ''If I can be of some assistance, I would be glad to help you,'' answered sincerely the reporter.

''Miss Richi, I know that Sir loves you very much and that you feel the same for him, but I'm worried.''

''About what?'', asked the brunette, puzzled by this unexpected confidence.

''The boss... he never... you know. He's never had a girlfriend or any real interest in girls at all. He's a genius, but he doesn't know much about relationship. I'm afraid that his behavior might hurt you one day, or worst, that you might h-''

''Hurt him?'', finished Roxanne. ''Yes, I thought about it too. But you know, Minion, no couple can avoid that forever. Both, we'll get hurt at one point or another. When you love someone, you don't hide behind a mask. That means that you show your strengths, but also your weaknesses. In those circumstances, communication and adjustments will be important. We'll have to find solutions on our own when conflicts will appear,'' explained Roxanne, wisely.

''I understand, but... but...'', added Minion.

''You don't want me to break his heart again, isn't it?'', supposed the woman.

''Yes,'' admitted the fish.

''Me neither. I love him, as strangely as it sounds. All those years of kidnapping, and I never noticed the man beyond the theatrical mask. I don't want to loose him, Minion. My life is far from the normality I wished for. But it's always exciting, so I can't complain. I have a wonderful boyfriend, a responsible fishbrother-in-law, a thrilling job, and a very good health. Why should I ask for more?'', finished the reporter with a content smile. Minion looked at her, realizing something.

''I'm impressed, Miss Richi. Really. I understand now why he said he didn't want to be evil anymore because of you.''

''He said that?''

''Yes, he did. I was so shocked when he said that. I thought that I had lost him,'' added the fish with a sad tone. He looked down as he remembered the big fight he had with his boss.

Roxanne went to him and put a gentle hand on his robotic arm.

''Minion. I don't want to steal him from you. Our relationship doesn't mean the end of your friendship. Not at all.''

''What?'', asked the alien fish, with a puzzled look. ''Oh. You must be right. It was always just the two of us. And now, you're here too. I'm a bit afraid that he would leave me to live with you,'' admitted the fish, as he came to a sudden realisation. The fear of being left behind was the reason he wasn't able to accept her presence in their lives.

''Minion, wherever we choose to live in the future, we'll all be together. That's what a family is for, don't you think?'', said Roxanne, with a comprehensive smile.

''Yes... but I think that you will need some intimacy too,'' hinted Minion.

''Ah, yes. I guess that will happen sooner or later. But whatever will happen, we'll make the choices together.''

''You know that the boss doesn't know anything about intimacy with a woman, right?'' whispered Minion. He looked nervously around to make sure Megamind wasn't around. Her expression showed that she already knew that.

''Yes, I discovered that a while ago,'' answered the reporter, with a disappointed smile.

''As a teenager, he had some fantasies, but I'm not even sure that he knows what lust means,'' added Minion.

''I think that he's beginning to understand what it is,'' answered Roxanne with a mischievous smile, thinking about a specific event that had happened a few days ago.

''Oh, does he? That's great news!'', exclaimed Minion, glad to learn that his friend was still making new discoveries about 'normal life'. Then, a question crossed his mind. ''Did you have boyfriends before Sir, Miss Richi?''

''Yes, I've had a few. But let's say that for the past few years, it was rather difficult to have someone in my life; Guys who just wanted to have sex, guys who didn't want to speak with me because I was 'Metroman's girlfriend', guys who were really boring because they had no intelligence or humor, guys who wanted to marry me on the first meeting. I think I've seen it all. I guess I never thought that an evil overlord would try to steal my heart and succeed,'' finished Roxanne, laughing at her last statement.

''You met many men, yet Sir is the only one who truly won your heart. You are really impressive, Miss Richi, to be able to change him like that. You have shown us a new way of living, you know. And he's happy. Truly happy. That makes me really happy too.''

''Thank you, Minion. You know, we should have conversations like this more often-''

''Roxanne! You're here!'', interrupted Megamind, coming in the kitchen, opening his arms and smiling brightly. He was wearing his goggles and a bathing cap. There was some oil on his clothes and face. Roxanne was suddenly lifted from the ground and turning in the air. Megamind put her down and gave her a quick kiss, to make sure he wouldn't get her dirty.

''It's nice to see you! Come. I'll show you my new invention,'' exclaimed the genius, proudly.

Megamind took her hand and a cookie, and pulled her toward the lab. Roxanne turned to look at the fish, uneasy. Minion was looking at them, feeling suddenly cast out. All of a sudden, the blue alien turned around and asked:

''Minion, what are you doing? Come, I will not wait for you all day! And bring those delicious cookies you made!''

''Oh! Right. I'm coming too,'' said Minion, with a renewed happiness, taking the cookie plate with him.

Roxanne looked at the fish, and winked.

''You see what I meant by a family,'' she said.

''Yes, you were right, Miss Richi. You understand us really well,'' answered the fish.

'' Family? Being right? Understand us? What were you talking about?'', asked a curious Megamind, feeling that something was eluding him.

''Nothing!'', answered Roxanne and Minion in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

''Arg! Why do I feel like I missed something important?'', wondered the blue alien.

''Important?'', asked Minion, with a joking tone.

''It wasn't that important,'' continue Roxanne, in the same tone. She got closer to Megamind, with a look that made him blush and shiver for a reason he didn't totally understand. She added: ''What did you want to show us, Megamind?''

''OK. I give up,'' he surrendered, with a sigh of defeat. He couldn't win against his beautiful temptress. Minion, on the other hand, would eventually talk. But later. ''Come this way,'' he said with a cheerful laugh.

Minion smiled and observed the couple. Megamind was energetically explaining his invention to Roxanne. She was listening with attention and asking pertinent questions. It was great to see his boss enjoying himself, with a wise and intelligent woman who understood both of them so well. He was also glad to know that he too, had found in her a friend and an ally. It was a nice feeling that he never had enjoyed before. The family was bigger now. He would have to take care of his boss lady too. And he was sure that she would need a bit more of sugar in her meals to keep up with them, on a regular basis.


End file.
